The present invention relates generally to cross-connect assemblies and, in particular, to jack assemblies for digital cross-connect systems.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission path.
DSX jacks are well known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,961; 5,393,249; 5,145,416; and 4,840,568 that are assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc.). A typical jack includes a plurality of bores (i.e., ports) sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. Spring contacts are provided adjacent to the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. In use, DSX jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications apparatus including a dielectric insert body and a plurality of jacks fastened to the insert body. Each of the jacks includes: i) a jack body defining first, second and third ports positioned such that the second port is generally between the first and third ports; ii) a first set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the first port; iii) a second set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the second port; and iv) a third set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the third port. The jacks are each secured to the insert body by a single fastener. The single fasteners are positioned between the second and third ports of each of the jacks.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications apparatus including a dielectric insert body having a jack mount portion and an LED mount portion. The jack mount portion and the LED mount portion are unitarily formed as a single piece part. The apparatus also includes a plurality of jacks fastened to the insert body at the jack mount portion. Each of the jacks includes: i) a jack body defining first, second and third ports positioned such that the second port is generally between the first and third ports; ii) a first set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the first port; iii) a second set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the second port; and iv) a third set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the third port. The apparatus also includes a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted at the LED mount portion of the insert body
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.